1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan brackets, and more particularly to a fan bracket which can mount a heat dissipating apparatus onto a heat producing component without requiring the addition of a complicated structure on the heat dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation apparatus are traditionally used in micro-electronics to help transfer of heat from heat producing components. The heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink absorbing heat from the heat producing component, and a heat dissipating fan generating an airflow which flows through the heat sink to take away heat therefrom.
In the heat dissipation apparatus, a fan bracket is used to attach the heat dissipating fan onto the heat sink. A conventional fan bracket includes a housing, four arm portions extending downwardly from the housing, and a fixing portion extending upwardly from the housing. The heat dissipating fan is fixed to the fan bracket via the fixing portion. The heat sink is attached to the fan bracket via the arm portions. Each of the arm portions includes a hook extending inwardly from a free end thereof. The heat sink defines four concaves for receiving the hooks therein so as to attach the heat sink onto the fan bracket. Thus, there is a need for carving the concaves in the heat sink during manufacturing of the heat sink. This complicates the manufacture of the heat sink and increases the cost thereof. In addition, there is a need for providing additional fasteners to attach the heat sink to the heat producing component. Also, engaging structures need to be arranged on the heat sink to engage with the fasteners, which further complicates the manufacture of the heat sink and increases the cost thereof. Therefore, there is a need to provide a fan bracket which can mount a heat sink onto the heat producing component without requiring the addition of a complicated structure on the heat sink.